Her Love and His Identity
by Alianna3
Summary: The princess of Greece does the unthinkable. She falls in love with a servant. But when he goes back to his home country, she will she manage? What will she do when she is forced to marry a stranger for the sake of peace? Will she run away to be with her love?/Not the average princess/servant story I promise! Read and review please!
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm back! This is just the Prologue (I know; it verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short) of a new fic (duh) but basically it's going to be about a princess who falls in love with a servant boy. Not your average Princess Annabeth/Servant Percy story I promise! Thank you and please review (not on the shortness, I know about that already) and give me ideas on the story! You never know, I might include some ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

If he hadn't dropped the bowl, they might have never met.

It all started one day when a servant in the palace of King Fredrick of Greece dropped the bowl he was carrying full of berries. The princess, a young girl named Annabeth, just happened to see it. If she had been one second slower, he would have rounded the corner, and they might never have met. But Fate, it seems, was on their side.

"Oh! Do you need help with that? I'm sorry, I think I scared you, didn't I?"

The raven-haired boy didn't respond; he just seemed to hurry all the more to pick up the berries. He reached his hand out to the last one, but a pale, delicate one beat him to it.

The boy's sea green eyes darted up to the princess's gray ones.

"Th-thank you my lady," he stuttered, before scurrying off even faster than before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Happy (late) National Single Awareness Day! (Or Valentines Day, if your into that thing xD ) Anyway, consider this chapter a gift, because before the next chapter goes up, I need FIVE GOOD reviews. And by good, I mean more than four sentences. Seriously. I don't mind flames, but if your gonna hate, give it an earful. (okay maybe not but still..) But anyway, yeah. Reviews = more chapters! Yayy!**

**~Ali**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Annabeth<p>

I still remember that day ten years ago. It was the day I met my best friend. His name is Percy, and he is the most wonderful person in the world.

Anyway, back to my point. In the week that passed, I suddenly realized that he was everywhere, moving in the shadows unseen, just like the servants are taught to do. But he was everywhere, shining out to me like a star. I went down to the servant's quarters to find out his name, because I did not know how to call out to him when I saw him. Noises from inside made me stop outside the door before I entered however.

"You stupid boy! Spilling those berries in front of the princess! HOW COULD YOU?" I heard a sharp snapping sound and realized that the boy made been hit, hard.

He didn't even try to apologize. After four more hits, I couldn't bear it. I half ran to my father's study and threw the door open, panting hard.

"Annabeth! What brings you up here so early?"

I crawled onto his lap and promptly started bawling. When I had quieted, I was able to tell my father what had happened. Immediately we went back down to the servant quarters.

Father fired the man, telling him that abuse had no place in this castle. Then he beckoned the raven-haired boy over. The poor boy looked scared out of his mind; that the king was actually talking to him.

Since that day, we had become the best of friends. He personally did everything for me except for those few things that my ladies-in-waiting could only do.

"Princess?" a soft knock sounded on my door. I sighed and turned from my mirror, where I was contemplating the point of dressing up for eating. I mean really, why?

"Come in Percy," I said, shaking my head. I never could get him to drop the formalities, except for those rare times when we were alone.

Percy had never let on, but I got the feeling that he didn't feel comfortable being in my room alone. He opened the door, but never crossed the threshold; instead standing straight and tall with his hands tucked behind his bank.

"Yes?" I inquired, standing up. Percy immediately bowed, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"His Highness the King requests your presence at dinner in one hour, Your Majesty."

I sighed, "Thank you Percy, I was informed of that a few minutes ago by Piper."

Percy gave a quick nod. "Anything else, Princess?"

"No thank you. You are dismissed."

Percy gave another nod before closing the door and leaving. A few minutes later, another knock sounded, and my first lady-in-waiting, Piper, came in to "help me get ready". Ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much. Usually Piper just sat down and we talked while I got ready and she gave me fashion pointers.

"Piper?"

"Yes Annabeth?" like Percy, Piper only addressed me casually when it was just me and her.

"Who's coming tonight?"

"I believe Prince Jason is coming tonight."

"Well that's a relief. At least it's not Prince I'm-So-Important-And-Handsome." I said, referring to last week's suitor, Prince Luke. Luke wasn't even a major prince, but he sure had the ego of one. My Father, King Frederick the fourth, blah, blah, blah, was king of Athens, one of the larger provinces of Greece. King Zeus was king of Greece, and for some odd reason each province in the country of Greece had it's own king, instead of a count or a duke. I don't know why, but that's the way it was.

Okay, so a quick history lesson. Greece has six provinces, if I remember correctly. Athens in the biggest, then Mars, then Jupiter, then Vulcan, then Mercury, and the smallest is Ogygia. King Zeus had two brothers, King Poseidon of Olympus, and King Hades of Italy. Olympus recently went through a war, and sadly King Poseidon was killed. I don't even know who is ruling at the moment, since his only heir was presumably killed as well.

Prince Jason is the heir to Greece, the son of King Zeus. Every year, the king and his son visit the provinces. And this time, he's looking for a wife. Only three of the provinces have suitable girls, Jupiter, Ogygia, and Athens.

Anyway. I was glad Luke, prince of the Mercury Province, wasn't coming back. He is a jerk, to put things lightly.

"So... blue then tonight?"

"Yes, I think the blue would do very well Annabeth." Piper smiled and I went off to grab one of my blue dresses. Once I was ready, I went downstairs to the dining room. After everyone arrived and did all of those dumb formal introductions, we started to eat.

After dinner, Jason and I took a walk around the gardens. It's supposed to be a private time, so Jason can see if "I would be a suitable wife", but in reality it never is. There's always guards hidden in the shadows, eavesdropping. Jason and I are actually pretty close friends, but there has never been anything else between us.

That night, I fell into bed exhausted. I lay there, wondering what it would feel like to actually fall in love instead of being pawned off for "the sake of peace".


	3. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Hey it's Ali. Guys, I'm dead serious about the reviews. The ONE I have is a few words- that doesn't count. I need FIVE legitimate reviews. I have chapter two waiting, all you have to do is review to get it. There have been 321 views on this story, and not even five of you can take three minutes to review? That's disappointing. And I know nine of you who are following this story will get an email about this update. So please PM me with a review or actually review. Please?**


End file.
